


Restoration

by Slav_komrade_man



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, POV Alternating, Uchiha Crows, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slav_komrade_man/pseuds/Slav_komrade_man
Summary: Sasuke, on the run from all of the hidden villages, explores the land of whirpools in search of power and protection.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Restoration

Gentle blue waves lapped at the sandy blonde beach. A lone onyx eye idly watched as the waves continuously rolled up and down the secluded beach from the wooden balcony of the dark oak house that overlooked the peaceful scene.

The eye so dark that it seemed to absorb all the light in its presence belonged to a young boy who absentmindedly observed the horizon, waiting for his elder brother to return home from his undisclosed job. He had never been told his brother’s highly dangerous job before; he could only assume that it had to do with shinobi arts as his brother was a highly esteemed ANBU black ops commander by the age of the thirteen. Such talents would have been wasted on an ordinary job filled with menial task.

A dark metal kunai was thrown at lighting fast speeds towards the wooden plate targets scattered across the beach. It struck a bullseye, splintering the well-cut wood.

Another Kunai struck a different piece of wood with a large noise reverberated across the small island.

The boy leapt down from his perch on the wooden overlook and onto the sandy beach, softening his fall with near perfect chakra control on his feet. His sandals emitted a soft light blue glow as he walked across the burning sands. He diligently collected the well thrown kunai with his dainty pale hands.

He swiftly spun the kunai by the ring as he pocketed the highly lethal blade in his midnight black pouch located on his right thigh.

“Sasuke,” A dark deep voice emanated from a dark figure.

This dark figure was the young boy’s brother.

He wore a dark coat infused with a chakra mesh that would protect him from any low powered jutsus or poorly constructed kunai. Decaled on the ominous cloak were autumn red clouds. The cloak belonged to the organisation he worked for. The Akatsuki. A group seeking peace, or so Sasuke was informed by his missing-nin brother.

“Aniki!” Sasuke exclaimed at the sight of his elder brother, “How did your mission go?”

Itachi smiled warmly at his excitable brother as he poked the young boy’s pale forehead.

“It went sufficiently.”

Sasuke smiled a brilliantly bright smile at his brother.

“I knew you would do it!” His voice was bright and excited, “You’re the best!”

Itachi ruffled the youngest Uchiha’s black hair, that was as dark as his deep onyx eye.

Sasuke scratched his left eye, hidden behind off white bandages that were wrapped tightly around the young boy’s small head. His eye which had been stabbed by a particularly ruthless must ninja had ambushed the two for the relatively small bounty placed upon their heads by the hidden leaf council.

Following his cloaked brother into the wooden beach house, Sasuke fiddled with a particularly blunt kunai. The tip had long lost its sharp properties and could barely be considered as a weapon at the moment.

The eldest Uchiha in the elemental nations took off the mesh cloak and deposited the dark garb in a basket. He closed the top and walked into the kitchen to prepare food for the last surviving clan members, himself and Sasuke.

He cooked a simple meal, one bought with a limited budget and fish caught by the one-eyed boy. Had the brothers lived closer to the mainland they may have been able to purchase food that was tastier. However, they needed to stray far away from the military nations as they both had high prices in the bingo book. Not only that, but they had the last three Sharingans in the entire elemental nations. Mangekyou at that.

Itachi supposed that some part of the Mangekyou Sharingan was hereditary and biologically rooted. After all, both brothers shared the common ability of Amaterasu. A black fire that would incinerate any material until it was ashes. The fire could not be extinguished by any currently known means and is said to burn for an entire seven days. Not that the two would know, they never were able to test that fact as a single use of Amaterasu was damaging to the eyes.

Supposedly, sparing uses of the Mangekyou abilities would allow the eye to have a longer lifespan and slight regenerative abilities. Itachi suffered from fuzzy vision from time to time. Eyes bleeding after a single use of Amaterasu. It didn’t help that he worked in an environment that required him to use the abilities more often than Sasuke would have liked for him to use.

Itachi himself couldn’t care less about the eventual blindness he would face. As long as what he cared most for was safe, he was fine.

Sasuke carefully drunk the remains of his dark miso soup. Despite the eldest brothers claims, he was an amazing cook. Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed his meals with his bother no matter the circumstances.

Itachi’s job was definitely a time consuming one. That was for sure.

Despite not revealing the details of his job, Sasuke could tell that his eldest brother’s eyesight seemed to get worse and worse each time he came back to his brother by the beach house that they constructed themselves.

Sasuke made sure to make his brother happy each time, allowing him to rest easy so that he could regain the strength he needed to keep living and fighting.

Itachi always seemed to glow with smiles when Sasuke would reveal his progress in terms of Shinobi skills. Sasuke would never forget the moment he showed Itachi his own perfected fire technique that he forged himself through countless failed attempts.

It was complex enough to learn. It only required nine hand seals and required near perfected chakra control to achieve. It was simple enough. Focusing the fire chakra in the palms of one’s hands before striking the ground unleashing a wave of fire that broke the ground and erupted in lashes of dangerous flames.

His brother had been so proud of him that he showed him an A class technique. The A class technique in question was rightly named Chidori. Itachi mentioned how his old ANBU commander was the one who created the technique at a similar age to Sasuke himself. It had been an incomplete jutsu for a while, creating a deadly tunnel vision effect that led to deadly mistakes. However, this issue was easily fixed with a Sharingan as it widened the field of vision and increased visual prowess and processing speed, allowing all counters against the technique to be negated as the Sharingan could predict physical and chakra attacks.

Sasuke had promised himself to master the technique so that he could show his brother the next time he could show off his prodigal status to his equally, if not better prodigious brother. Sasuke always enjoyed the thrill of learning and perfecting new techniques, branching out further from each technique. Making sub techniques that were more deadly yet more situational than that of the original.

Sasuke guided his blurry sighted brother to his plain cosy bedroom. Itachi’s eyesight always went to almost unusable when he stopped his Sharinagan. Itachi poked Sasuke’s forehead and told him to go to sleep, it was already late and he didn’t want for Sasuke to be tired in the morning.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eye which wasn’t hidden behind a dark headband. The crimson red eye scanned the small cave in which he currently lied in. His right hand gripped the firm and sturdy handle of his prized sword constructed of chakra conductive material, an expensive find but worth the money in Sasuke’s humble opinion.

He sighed and walked to the edge of the dark cave where the light streamed in, balking the dark stone within a golden angelic glow. His midnight black hair gleamed in the sun as he looked down at the vast green valley ahead of him.

Currently he was located in the west of the land of whirlpools. He had yet to find the ruins of the old hidden village, he supposed that the title of the village truly held up, still to this day. He could not sense any seals in the mountainous area that he currently resided in.

Sasuke rummaged through his small traveller’s pack for a parchment scroll. Written in cheap sealing ink was the word ‘Crow’. He quickly lifted his pale calloused thumb to his razor-sharp canine tooth. Blood spilled fruitfully from the small incision in his ghost-like skin and onto the worn parchment that acted as his summoning contract. Cloud white smoke exploded with vigour before revealing a crow as dark as the summoner’s hair.

The crow opened its eyes, a normal crow eye and a crimson red with a pinwheel decoration for the other. Mangekyou Sharingan. This specific Mangekyou had once belonged to the fastest Uchiha to live so far, Shisui of the Shunshin. The crow had been implanted with his remaining eye which he had gifted to Itachi before jumping off a cliff and into a river which would lead to a certain death.

Sasuke gently caressed the top of the crow’s midnight head before loading the crow on his arm.

“Make a shadow clone to survey the area one last time, please?” Sasuke asked the crow which had once belonged to his brother’s mentor-type figure.

The crow blinked twice.

A second clow appeared and flew off into the orange glow of the sunrise sky.

Sasuke turned away from the shadow clone of the crow that laid on his arm and ventured back into the cave in which he had slept in to regain the maximum amount of chakra he could store. He collected the scattered sealing scrolls and deposited them in his designated storage scroll for his failed experiments. He fed the neatly folded stack to his much better kept scroll for his completed scrolls.

He fitted them all neatly in his compact navy-blue bag, six scrolls in total. A quick swirl of ink and the bag was safe from any wandering thieves in the wastelands of whirlpool.

Despite the name given to the island, it was a lush paradise untouched by humans and shinobi alike for over a hundred years since the fall of the old village hidden in the whirlpools. Sasuke had searched only half the relatively small island since his arrival.

No one had dared explore the island lost to civilisation in fear of the seals that could have been left around the island. A very smart decision if you were to ask Sasuke, who had managed to trip and escape over a hundred well-hidden explosive seals. Yet, desperation for hiding had led Sasuke to search for the hidden village in order to gain the power to assure his clan of one’s status as a fearful foe to be reckoned with. The Sharingan needed to continue. The Senju could not be the one to outlast the warriors of the Uchiha. It would simply an insult to all those who died, Madara included.

Sasuke was the lone wanderer of the island. He gained exclusive rights to all the seals hidden in deposits protected by the hard to crack four corner protective seals that seemed to protect any deposits from stashes of non-perishable foods to the most dangerous seals that rivalled the power of the great bijuu scattered across the elemental nations by the first Hokage in act of supposed peace. Yet another choice that seemed tactically inhibited from an old prominent historical figure.

Sasuke waited patiently for the crow with Shisui’s Mangekyou Sharingan to return to his current hideout. He was patient with waiting, he was cold and calculating when need be, not wanting to act irrationally and make the mistakes that would end up with him meeting the sage of six paths earlier than need be.

It was an hour of standing perfectly still before his summon returned. He looked the midnight crow in the eye, Sharingan to Sharingan. A genjutsu was cast upon Sasuke. It was a light illusion, only meant to relay information in a quick and efficient method exclusive to him. The last flight of the crow confirmed Sasuke’s suspicions, the hidden village was most likely located further away. Despite how good the whirlpools’ sealing skill was, the seals themselves could not be invisible to the Sharingan as they constantly drew out chakra from nature.

Sasuke revealed one of his one-hundred-year-old scrolls that would locate the remnants and stores of the hidden village. It seemed he was getting much closer to the ruins.

It was a delicate process to find the village. He could not miss a single centimetre, after all the Uzamaki clan has been known to make seals smaller than his own thumb. It was truly a grand achievement of sealing technology progression. It was a shame that those who had to scatter across the countries could no longer practise or create new seals, if they had, Sasuke was sure that had the world given the land of whirlpools another two decades the power of seals might have transcended both time and space.

Unfortunately for both Sasuke’s imagination and the villagers of the hidden whirlpool, they no longer existed and stayed as remnants of a once great empire. A shame if you were to ask Sasuke, who very much enjoyed empires, perhaps it was the Uchiha blood talking in that case however.

Sasuke quelled his inner thoughts as he finished the climb of a particularly steep hill that overlooked a beautiful blue lake. Upon the surface of the lake, Sakura blossoms floated majestically down the east side of the lake. A temple like structure hidden by the Sakura trees.

Sasuke’s onyx eye shifted into the crimson glow of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in surprise at the structure. Of course, no chakra emanated from the hollow looking temple, making the crow’s eye view a terrible spotter for this kind of espionage.

Curious, Sasuke jumped off the hill to investigate. The wind howled in his ear, loudly like a banshee scream. He landed surprisingly softly and silently for the high drop that he simply ignored as if he had jumped off a chair at home.

He applied a soft amount of chakra to the soles of his feet as he walked across the calm lake, causing ripples across the waters and fishes swimming away franticly from his admittedly intimidating form that can and has shocked stillness into hard trained ninjas from the village hidden in the mist. Black hair and a sole bone chilling red eye did look a bit like death personified, especially when coupled with the rumours spread about his combat prowess and all the blood, he supposedly had on his ledger.

His sword had earned the title of death’s personal reaper. Sasuke had chuckled when he heard about his sword’s name. It was by all means a normal sword. It simply could channel his hauntingly dark chakra, giving it a blood crimson trail when spun at speeds higher than the sound barrier, a task that was surprisingly easy for someone who was practically self-taught with a hint here and there from his prodigal brother.

Sasuke pushed aside the branch filled with leaves that bled from white to pink in a marvel of nature to reveal the entrance to the ruins. It was filled with dust, obviously having not been used in a very long time.

Black sealing ink littered the degrading walls. Sasuke’s lone Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan widened as he recognised a chakra suppression seal littered in-between the unidentifiable seals exclusive to the hidden whirlpool.

Sasuke continued to wonder down the entrance of the ruin as he analysed everything with picture perfect memory with his fully powered Sharingan.

He sent out a shadow clone of Shisui’s crow to quickly survey the are in front of him.

The crow went in and scanned successfully, with no hint of an issue being prevalent.

Sasuke took his loyal crow’s signals at face value and continued his exploration of the hidden Uzamaki ruins.

Eventually the grey hallway expanded and unravelled into a grand hall which was circular in nature. The area was a dark open space in which Sasuke had to strain his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in order to see slightly. Whilst the walls were fully circular Sasuke realised that the floor ended in a semi-circle, leaving an altar filled with seals stuck in the middle.

Sasuke took a step forward.

Out of nowhere Sasuke dodged an oncoming yellow chakra blade.

From his landing point he quickly drew his chakra conductive sword and held himself in a strict defensive stance. Dodging an identical blade from behind he leapt in the air, landing upside down on the roof, using chakra to keep him there as his eyes strained and noticed as the blades turned on and off at random.

Sasuke launched himself with lightning speed and precision at the outline of a human. They didn’t dodge, not for lack of trying however. Sasuke’s razor sharp blade went right through the human. He heard the tell-tale sound of a shadow clone being dispelled. Sasuke’s starburst Mangekyou Sharingan widened in realisation.

Sasuke slid towards the wall as his eye analysed his surroundings in an instant. Around forty opponents. It was a shock to Sasuke, they all had large chakra reserves, around half of his own. Combined it was ridiculous, Sage level and he could not sense any type of Sage mode being involved. The human had potential, but was not active right now.

Concerning, Sasuke supposed. But at the moment the human had not yet entered a sage mode, so Sasuke was fine combat wise.

Using his heightened visual prowess Sasuke ducked under a lethal chakra blade and efficiently sliced the shadow clone in half. An acrobatic flip later and Sasuke parried the clone’s pathetic attempt at a counter attack before his lightning coated blade pierced the skull of the shadow clone, dispelling it.

A barrage of Kunai and shuriken unleashed from the weapon storage seal on his for arm, dispelling a couple off guard clones.

A wide eye tracked the yellow orb of pure chakra as it passed over his head and nearly blew his face off. He twisted the arm of the clone before kicking it in the stomach with resounding force. He dumped the clone on the floor where it dispelled almost immediately after smacking on the floor.

Sasuke blocked a heavy punch with his sword, batting away the arm to the side. Only for his sword to shatter against the strength of a sage. He danced backwards, leaping and chucking a deadly kunai at the head of yet another clone dispelling it with a puff of smoke.

Sasuke dodged yet another one of the spiralling yellow orbs. Sasuke could get distracted on its odd beauty at a later date, the technique already copied in his mind. Despite now knowing the technique, he wouldn’t dare test it out first in combat where a million things could go wrong and lead to his immediate death. He had yet to finish his goal and would absolutely loath to die in a place like this.

He quickly went through the practiced motions for the classic Uchiha grand fireball, sucking in a large volume of air before unleashing his volley of flame at the small army of clones. He kept his breathing at a constant pace, not creating a fireball per se, instead it was a constant stream of flame that he exhaled. The technique was linked to his exhale time, leaving him out of breath had he not cut the flames off and recuperated lost breath on the side of the wall.

He brought out a simple scroll, labelled as sword. A couple clones rushed him, thinking that he would need time to withdraw his sword. Unluckily for the clones, it was a blatant misdirection and instead of a sword being expulsed from the sealing realm, a fast and vast volley of kunai with explosive tags launched at the speed of sound at all the clones. The artillery volley had taken out at least five of the seven clones that rushed him to take advantage of his seeming weakness.

His pale hands weaved through three hand seals before his hand erupted in the chirping of a thousand birds. Lightning raced down his arm and whipped and lanced at his surroundings, it danced sharply and jaggedly.

Like a crazed man Sasuke rushed the opponent at speeds comparable to that of the shunshin technique that his cousin was so famous for.

His body flickered in and out of existence as he zigzagged towards his enemy at alarming speeds, making a hole in each clones’ heart. Puffs of white smoke appeared behind him, signifying his successful endeavour at using the ever chakra intensive Chidori technique learned from his brother, who in turn had learned it from his ANBU captain, Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke substituted his body with a nearby pillar, leaving the pillar to be crushed into ash by a heavy swing from another sage enhance clone.

Without any sign of detection, a clone punched his back, pushing him down to the ground with a resounding crack.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he unravelled his right sleeve. Revealed was a seal engraved into his skin like a tattoo. Hot sticky blood quickly went over the seal, making the seal glow a haunting crimson red as a black snake wrapped around his arm before part of the snake hardened in his grip, extending into a long pole handle. From the pole handle ejected two fan halves that made it appear like an old guitar. Decaled on the fan was the three tomoe of a fully evolved Sharingan before it becomes Mangekyou.

The weapon once belonged to Madara Uchiha, the Gunbai of the Uchiha.

Sasuke batted a clone with a yellow spiralling chakra orb with the heralded Uchiha battle fan. Channelling chakra into the fan, the attack being converted into a wind nature before being launched right back at his attacker in full force.

The orb expanded and launched back at the crowd of three clones.

He swiped his had at a clone to his right, slacking his grip on the Gubai. It launched at ridiculous speeds, cutting through the second to last clone before Sasuke gripped the chakra chain and whipped the Gunbai back into his sturdy grip.

With his trusty Gunbai in hand he rushed the final clone who stayed close to the shrine in the centre of the dome of the chamber hidden in the ruins. He jumped over a volley of oddly shaped kunai before thrusting his sword in the final figure.

In a flicker of fluorescent yellow the figure disappeared from his view, dodging the deadly Gunbai of the Uchiha with ease.

The Uchiha clan head’s single starburst Sharingan widened as he recognised the technique from the hidden books from the Uchiha compound away from Konoha. The flying raijin. A space-time technique based on seals made by the Second Hokage.

Sasuke instinctively dodged the flying kunai aimed at the back of his raven head. He doused the kunai in flame as it got in front of him, ensuring that his enemy couldn’t teleport to that kunai.

His eye swiped toward the imposing figure who rushed him at high speed. He jumped over the attempt at rush and swiped downwards with his powerful Gunbai, destroying the clone.

Sasuke used the Gunbai as a unbreakable shield as he survived yet another onslaught of specialised kunai that threatened to kill him and end the Uchiha line once and for all. He growled at the figure who rushed him in a close quarters fight, believing that the bulky Gunbai would be a detriment in close range.

A quick flail of the Gunbai proved his opponent wrong as the flail slammed his opponent in the crumbling walls, rubble and debris dropping from the ceiling. Instead of returning the Gunbai to his hand with a simple tug, he reversed the process, launching himself along the chain as he slammed his sandal into the face of his opponent. Yet his opponent had caught his foot with unsettling ease.

Sasuke’s eye widened as he felt a chilling aura of chakra encompass his foe. In a burst of yellow particles his opponent was encompassed in an orange and yellow glow. Three bars rested upon his rather handsome yet childish face, nothing like Sasuke’s own, mature and aristocratic face which had long shed the baby fat that usually encompassed the cheeks of those in his age group. Sasuke analysed the strange eyes he looked at. He supposed it could be a dojutsu, a kekei genkai. Sasuke quickly gave the idea up as he realised that the teenager, he was fighting was practically blind as his eyes looked in the general direction, but not his actual details. The boy was entirely reacting on chakra sense which was impeccable.

Sasuke smirked before he flared his chakra far and wide, essentially blinding the teenager in front of him as he readied yet another strike to the boy’s head. It was supposed to be quick and efficient, fine work for an assassin like him. Yet it seemed the boy had a helping had informing him of danger.

Sasuke growled and lit his expanded chakra field in dancing azure lightning. It snapped an chirped at the orange glowing boy.

The boy leapt backwards back towards the altar, landing with simple ease.

A gust of wind launched at Sasuke with cutting air. Sasuke felt like rolling his eye at the simplicity behind the technique before backhanding the wind with his Gunbai, effectively reflecting the wind right back at the caster.

The caster’s eye widened in shock, surprised at the sudden gust of wind launched at him.

Whilst Sasuke could replicate the technique, it would be a waste of chakra and time to use such a basic and unrefined technique that relied on power over skill.

The caster fell off the ledge with wide fox-like eyes and plunged into the eternal darkness that seemed to rest below. Sasuke smirked at his victory, pleased with his performance in this duel.

A wave of a chilling chakra permeated around the room. Shocking fear to Sasuke’s very core. His sandal lurched backwards, not of his own accord. The chakra was deep and angry, aggressive to the core.

A deep growl emanated from the depths of darkness. Two eyes locked onto him, large, too large for a normal fox.

Sasuke’s Mangekyou Sharingan was wide and blinded from the amount of chakra being displayed.

The glowing teenager from before rose up. Standing on top of the being of immense power and pure chakra.

It was the Kyuubi.

“Shit”


End file.
